metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Uncle269
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thermal Goggles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 00:26, November 3, 2009 Pictures Hey Uncle, good work on the image uploads. Is there any way to take pics without the Peace Walker logo/watermark on them, or take them in such a way that it can be easily cropped off, without looking wierd? Just think they might look a little better in the articles. If not, no worries. --Bluerock 11:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) How were you able to upload those photos onto the Metal Gear Wiki, BTW? Weedle McHairybug 22:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :No direspect to your photographing skills, but replacing the main images of character articles with personal screenshots would be unnecessary. Namely because official artwork illustrates the character better as the first image of the page, while screenshots branded with logos don't offer as good a presentation. Also, there's a reason some pages are not inundated with tons of images; it simply looks untidy. Previewing pages before saving is a good idea. However, please continue to add pics to those pages that have none. Hope this helps. --Bluerock 08:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Good work on the recent image uploads, especially ZEKE. If you get the time, would it be possible get some good location shots for each of the areas in Portable Ops and Peace Walker? Some are quite difficult to get a hold of. Cheers! --Bluerock 16:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think that would be a good idea as well. I'd do it myself, but as you could see from my attempts, it wasn't too good at all, plus I've heard rumors about the download for the PSP allowing it to take pictures in-game without an in-game digital camera has some flaws. Weedle McHairybug 21:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Uploading pictures Hi. I need some help trying to upload some pictures. Okay, so I go to the Japanese site for Peace Walker to get some pictures about the promotional items, I save the doritos picture, I try to upload it into the Tortilla Chips page, and... well, it says I shouldn't upload it because it was an illegal picture. What should I do to upload this picture, and probably the other pictures? Weedle McHairybug 23:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Getting screenshots from Portable Ops Hi. I'm considering trying to get photographs of the Gun Cameras in Portable Ops. Do you have any advice on how to get clean, high-quality pictures of them in Portable Ops? I mean, it doesn't have a camera from what I can tell. If not, can you get photos of them? Weedle McHairybug 15:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories Remember to categorize your uploaded images, e.g. Gear Solid Peace Walker Screenshot Images. --Bluerock 09:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) PKM information request. Hi. Going by your user page as well as some comments in regards to some guns, you seem to be a pretty good expert on firearms. Therefore, I need to ask you one question: What was the date that the PKM was first created and the date that the PKM was first issued into the Soviet Military? When I said PKM, I do mean PKM as in the variant of PK Machine Gun. I'm asking because I hunted for that information, and the only information I could find relating to time the PKM has is that it was the current variation of the PK Machine Gun used in the world, nothing else, not even a date that specific variation was created and/or first issued. I need that information for the PKM article that I'm planning to create. Weedle McHairybug 12:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) PSP Peace Walker Pictures upload Hi. Forgive me for having to ask, since this is really my first time doing so. Anyways, I want to upload some pictures of the various Peace Walker Items from the Japanese version that I took in-game, so I was wondering how I do it? Weedle McHairybug 22:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Portable Ops pictures. Hi. I wanted to know when you are going to upload some Portable Ops screenshots, namely of the areas within Portable Ops? I don't care if they are gameplay, regular cutscenes, or even graphic novel cutscenes, as long as it at least has adequate pics of all the locations in Portable Ops that aren't on here yet. Weedle McHairybug 04:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, the specific locations are the Prison, the Supply Depot, the Soviet Patrol Base (By that, I mean actual location photos, the picture of Key A doesn't count), the Hospital, the Research Lab, the Harbor, the Security Base, the Airport, and the Guest House. Weedle McHairybug 00:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) MGS Magazine pic. Hi. I've been meaning to ask you: How DID you get that version of the MGS Magazine in your game (the one you uploaded and placed into the Magazine article, I mean). When I tried to photograph the magazine, it used the standard model viewer design. I'd like to know how you pulled it off. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC)